Tales of Lives Future
by BeagMacTire
Summary: The final installment of the Tales of Lives series. The woman paused, hesitant to ask, "Are you Elizabeth Loewe?" "Yes." "My name is Admiral Kathryn Janeway, and we need your help to save the world." Rubbing her eyes with a groan, Elizabeth replied, "Nothing new then." Star Trek Voyager cross over. HG/Myka J/7 I own nothing unfortunatley!


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I said I'd do this and I am nothing if not a woman of my word.**

**Unfortunately if you haven't read the two fics "Tales of Lives Past" and "Tales of Lives Present" this may make very little sense to you.**

**It is a crossover, but I wanted to put it in this category so it sticks with the other two.**

**I also know I have far too many on the go at once! But the OUAT fics **

**The final idea for this hit me (quite literally) in the middle of a rugby scrum of all places... so any muck ups can be blamed on the after match concussion!**

In the endless silence, something shifted. Something in the ancient frame work of the building groaned.  
Sitting up, Elizabeth held her breath and listened. How long had it been since she had heard anything other than her own heart beat, and the sound of her quiet breathing. She couldn't even begin to remember.  
There had been explosions outside and rumblings as the entire complex was buried under hundreds of tonnes of rubble and dirt. Some kind of war she gathered. But after the bombs, all went silent; and had remained so until now.  
Despite the 'soundproof' boast of her original jailers, Elizabeth's hearing had still always been keen enough to faintly hear the goings on of her prison. Resting her head on the thick titanium door, she paused. Footsteps? Two sets. Looking around the pitch black cell, she could barely make out the slight shimmer of her ice sculptures. In her solitude, she had perfected her control of the element; even so far as to make ice maintain its solid form regardless of temperature. It had fascinated her at first, they had been solid under hand, yet still held the chill of ice.

Yes, they were definitely footsteps.  
Sitting up, she waved her hand to dismiss the statues; allowing herself space to stand. Placing her hand against the door, she could sense the imperfections in the old metal; she had known within hours of her capture that she could have used water and ice to remove it from its hinges. It had irked her at first; but then again, why would she try to escape voluntary confinement.

After a while the steps began to grow closer, and there was something else. Barely a murmur through the thick door, but Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed; voices. Soon they became clearer.  
One was female, and held a tone of crisp efficiency, "Cap... Admiral, the likelihood of a human surviving for nearly six hundred years in a metal box is a physical impossibility."  
The reply was from another female, but the voice was different. There was a husky quality to it, that Elizabeth recognised from somewhere. "I know Seven, but right now it's the only hope we have. If this Guardian is real, then we might just have a chance to put things right."  
"The timeline..."  
"Seven of Nine, when have I ever concerned myself with the laws of temporal mechanics."  
The first woman, Elizabeth assumed was called seven, sighed, "Never Admiral."  
"Call me Kathryn, Seven; it's not as if Starfleet exist here anymore."  
Elizabeth took a shuddering breath, "Six hundred years... " She felt the wall of her cell meet her back. It suddenly began to feel very small, "A hundred and fifty years too long." Her heart was going mad, hammering in her chest, hyperventilating, the relief she still expected to come didn't. Trying to process the violent mix of emotions flying round her head, she gave a strangled growl before swinging her fist at the door. Holding her fist there, she felt the large dent in the metal where it rested.  
The voices had stopped; the steps grew even closer, "Did you hear that?"  
"Yes adm... Kathryn. I heard it."  
Pulling back, she watched as the skin healed over her knuckles. Gritting her teeth she swung again and again, "DAMN IT!" Her fist punched a hole through the four inch titanium. Dragging her hand back, she ignored the jagged metal slicing her hand.  
"There!" Kathryn called, "Seven, over here!"  
Elizabeth flinched as a torch was shone through the hole. Shielding her eyes, she could barely make out the outline of the woman behind, "If you would lower your light? It has been some time since I was subject to such luminance."  
"Of course." The woman paused, hesitant to ask, "Are you Elizabeth Loewe?"  
Stopping herself from firing back a sharp remark, she merely answered, "Yes."  
The woman with the torch released a long sigh of relief, "My name is Admiral Kathryn Janeway, and we need your help to save the world."  
Rubbing her eyes with a groan, Elizabeth replied, "Nothing new then."

**Just a short one to kick off! Hope you have enjoyed it! I adore feedback, so it would be fantastic if you could take the time to leave me a review. :)**


End file.
